gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Double-Action Revolver
|manufacturer = Repeating Arms Co. |sold in = |price = FREE |unlock = Completing the Treasure Hunt challenge |related = Python Heavy Revolver |variants = |origin = U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Double-Action |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Double-Action Revolver is a hidden unlockable weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a promotion for . It was added as part of The Doomsday Heist update, but was only available starting from December 15th, 2017 when the event commenced. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Double-Action Revolver is modeled after a . The weapon is gold-plated with slight floral engravings, and the grip seems to be made out of ivory. "D.D.P" and "Repeating Arms Co." (the name of an arms manufacturer in Red Dead Redemption II) texts can be seen written on the revolver's grip, just on the upper part of the white grip parts. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The revolver deals 81 damage point per shot, which is high for a pistol, only exceeded (significantly) by the Heavy Revolver, its Mk II variant, and the Marksman Pistol. Contrary to the Heavy Revolver, it does not have a damage multiplier on vehicles. It retains its full power up to its maximal range, that is standard for a weapon (120m), along with the Assault SMG, Pistol .50 and the Sniper Rifles. It shoots much faster than the Heavy Revolver, barely less than 2 shots per seconds (like the Heavy Revolver, the player needs to actually press the trigger once per shot while on foot), giving it the second best raw damage per second of any pistol, second only to the AP Pistol, but retaining 100% of its power with range and suffering less from bullet spread. However, it is outclassed by most automatic weapons. The revolver's hammer can be pulled back partially without firing by lightly squeezing an analog controller trigger. GTA Online Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game DoubleActionRevolver-GTAO-SocialClub.png|The Double-Action Revolver on Rockstar Games Social Club. HUD File:Double-action-revolver-icon.png|HUD icon in Grand Theft Auto Online. First Person DoubleActionRevolver-GTAO-Holding.png|Holding. DoubleActionRevolver-GTAO-Aiming.png|Aiming. DoubleActionRevolver-GTAO-Sights.png|Aiming down the sights. DoubleActionRevolver-GTAO-Reloading.png|Reloading. In-Game Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official artwork promoting the Double-Action Revolver. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Bingo.png|A player picking up the revolver from the treasure chest. Other DoubleActionRevolver-RDRII.jpg|The Double-Action Revolver as it appears in . Video GTA Online - Secret Revolver Treasure Hunt & Challenge Red Dead Redemption 2 Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Double-Action Revolver can be unlocked by completing a Treasure Hunt that begins once the player receives an email from "vanderlinde@eyefind.com". After unlocking it, the weapon can be found in Ammu-Nation, although the only option for purchase is the ammo, where 12 rounds cost $28. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A unique animation for putting away the Double-Action Revolver showing a finger spin and placement into an imaginary hip holster will happen if the player does this while on foot. *With the weapon being an homage to , it has the exact same firing sound as Red Dead Redemption s . The same firing sound is also used on in . *Once obtained, the weapon will also become available to the player in Red Dead Redemption II. *If the trigger is slowly pressed, the player can see the cylinder of the revolver slowly rotating until it fires. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns Category:Treasure Hunt Challenges Category:Red Dead Redemption II Unlockables